


未成年請勿開車

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	未成年請勿開車

　　生日会结束后按照往常的惯例，一伙人在后台分了蛋糕象征性地吃了几口，随后工作人员便要组织聚餐，然而主角本人没怎么关心，毕竟他的注意力都放在今天也配合他穿一身蓝的小男友身上了。

　　「千玺，」王俊凯脸上精致的妆容丝毫不减那张笑出猫纹跟虎牙的脸所散发出的傻气，「今年怎么不送我海贼王手办啦？」

　　「我是这么无聊的人吗？」易烊千玺歪了歪脑袋，凑上前小声的贴在王俊凯耳边说：「回去我还有别的东西要送你。」

　　王俊凯一听整个人突然充满兴奋跟好奇，尤其是看到易烊千玺抿着嘴笑出梨涡的模样，就更加迫不及待了，刚刚在舞台上易烊千玺跟王源送的礼物瞬间被他抛到脑后，「真的啊？什么东西？」

　　「吃完饭回家你就知道了。」易烊千玺琥珀色的眸子紧盯着王俊凯，亮晶晶的藏着小期待，被同样热烈地对视后却又垂下眼帘，掩盖了一丝羞怯跟腼腆。

　　「好好好——」王俊凯乐傻了，尽管今年都十九岁了，在其他人面前成熟霸总的凯皇对着他的易易总是毫不掩饰自己，不论是幼稚还是撒娇或是宠溺，千玺怎么开心他就怎么来。

　　然而王俊凯万万没想到，等着他的是如此贵重的大礼。

 

 

 

　　当自家幺儿扑的一下把自己压在床上，沐浴过后香香软软的气息迎面而来，晶亮透彻的琥珀眸一瞬不瞬地盯着他，王俊凯宣告表情管理失败，猫纹爬上双颊，虎牙露出来吹风，双手也攀上怀中人的腰肢，朝自己搂了搂，「怎么了诶？」

　　还问怎么？敢情王俊凯是瞎吗，自己只着蓝衬衫跟黑底裤的暗示还不够明显？易烊千玺脑中事先想好的几句台词忽然都说不出口了，什么老子今天就要把你办了或是憋说话正面上我乱七八糟的弹幕倒是在他脑中跑得欢。

　　看着易烊千玺走神的小表情，王俊凯笑意都满到桃花眼里，怎么有人连在这种时候都能放空？

　　「千玺。」王俊凯手从易烊千玺的腰滑到颈后，捏了捏将人往自己捞，对着那红嫣嫣的嘴亲了上去，虎牙轻磨过柔软的唇瓣，舌尖卷过唇珠嘬了嘬，歪过脑袋让两人的嘴唇更加相合，撬开易烊千玺的牙关，含吮着对方迎合上来的舌头。争夺角力让两人轻易地沉浸在这吻里，易烊千玺忘了自己刚刚走神时脑子里的小剧场，只记得双手环上王俊凯的脖子，让自己更加贴近对方。

　　相互摩擦的舌尖都有些发麻，分开时牵扯的津液让易烊千玺下意识的伸出舌头舔了圈嘴儿，像极了只馋猫，王俊凯没忍住又凑上前再次咬住易烊千玺的嘴唇，胡乱啃咬吸吮一通，搭在易烊千玺腰上的手从丝质的衣料下摆探进，滑溜温热的肌肤一下子贴合他的掌心，柔韧的腰肢有着少年的纤细，还有肌肉纹理的结实。

　　王俊凯挪不开自己的手了，在易烊千玺的腹肌上肆意抚摸，惹得怀里怕痒的人扭捏着身体，被含着的嘴也呜呜出声。

　　「痒……」易烊千玺低哑的嗓音在两人唇间缝隙中溢出，酥酥麻麻的直撩进王俊凯心底，像是被小猫的爪子轻飘飘地挠过，又像是因风而起的发丝拂过脸颊，又麻又痒，直教人忍不住骚动。

　　王俊凯忽然一个翻身，将跨坐在自己身上的小孩儿压在床上，刚陷进柔软床铺中的易烊千玺眼神还有点蒙，随着动作而翻起的蓝色丝质衬衫下裸露出白皙的肌肤，纤细的腰肢却蕴含着爆发力，一层精瘦纹路分明的肌肉覆在其中，顺着腹肌线条而下是髋骨边流畅的人鱼线，隐入黑色的底裤，视线再往下便是一双白而修长线条匀称的腿，王俊凯仅是粗粗扫过一眼，眼神中的灼热却让易烊千玺下意识蜷起脚趾。

　　「嗯──」易烊千玺刚想挪动身体，王俊凯的手就覆上他的胯间，力道略为粗重的揉按起来，嘴唇再一次被封住，湿漉漉的舌头伸了进来，搅弄着他口腔中的每一寸，虎牙时不时挤压到唇瓣，嗑碰中带着点疼痛，却一下子让他兴奋起来，双手紧揪王俊凯背后的衣服，脚也自然的勾上王俊凯大腿磨蹭。

　　王俊凯扯下易烊千玺的底裤，勃发的欲望弹了出来，王俊凯握住那根上下搓揉套弄，拉过易烊千玺想要自渎的手覆在自己裤头，凑在易烊千玺通红的耳尖轻呼了口气，「帮我啊易易。」

　　易烊千玺缩了缩肩膀，在那双勾人魂魄的桃花眼注视下伸出双手，全身热呼呼的，尤其是被王俊凯握在手中搓弄的性器传来的快感搅得他脑子都不太好使，解了几次才终于把裤头的扣子拨开，拉链刚拉下就感觉到那处的巨物隔着薄薄一层布料蹭过自己手背，易烊千玺小脸通红，把手伸进王俊凯的底裤，将那滚烫的硬物掏出。

　　看着易烊千玺抿着唇露出两洼小梨涡，却不敢直视他眼神乱飘的模样，王俊凯喉间发出低笑声，刻意在易烊千玺手里一顶，热呼呼的硕大在易烊千玺的手里一跳，易烊千玺触电般随即松手，抬眼瞋他。

　　「千玺──」带着笑意的声音喊着对方，连尾音都甜滋滋的，王俊凯直接将下身压过去，两人火热的性器相蹭时都引发了一阵颤栗，王俊凯一手弯曲撑在易烊千玺脸边，另一手握住两人勃起的器物一同撸动。

　　呼吸之间都是彼此的气味，王俊凯盯着易烊千玺隐忍的表情，不禁顶了顶胯，将人又往床铺里怼，果然对方紧绷的脸有了松动，苏苏的低喘从唇缝间飘出，王俊凯一口啃上易烊千玺红润的唇珠，又咬住尖尖的下巴，往下含住喉结在嫩薄的皮肤上轻轻厮磨，胯间的磨蹭没有停下，两人的气息都有些乱。

　　「小凯、……」易烊千玺受不了刺激，手指插进王俊凯发间，另一手掌心包裹着相贴的顶端磨蹭，胯部不自主地随着两人的动作耸动，以求最原始的摩擦快感，而王俊凯的唇舌已经从锁骨滑到他的胸口，乳首被啮咬拉扯着，敏感麻痒的感觉更像是加速下体炽热的火源，又烫又爽。

　　在快感面前是人都得低头，更何况王俊凯对易烊千玺的身体可以说是了如指掌，净是往他敏感的地方搓来蹭去，不时掌心还会滑向柔嫩的大腿内侧，摸摸掐掐，最后回到两人兴奋的柱身上，快速来回撸弄，易烊千玺微张着嘴喘气，喉间发出低沉带着磁性的苏音，却不成句，只是暗哑的单音节，高潮时更是仰头闭眼，颈项拉出一个完美的弧度。

　　王俊凯又蹭了一会儿也射了，黏糊糊的精液弄得两人的腹部都是。王俊凯也不管，松开撑在易烊千玺耳边的手，整个人压上去，抱着还微微喘气的人亲了又亲，摸摸易烊千玺的腰侧，又揉揉他通红的耳朵，对于易烊千玺他总是这般爱不释手，满腔的爱意哪怕是藉由这几下肌肤之亲也不能缓解，只是更浓。

　　王俊凯脸埋在易烊千玺颈窝，大大吸了口混着薄荷沐浴露和肌肤体温的奶香，随后在心里吁了口气，凭着意志力把自己从易烊千玺身上拔起来，看着易烊千玺瘫在床上还一副懒洋洋的样子，王俊凯就觉得下腹一紧，连忙提起裤子要爬下床，脚才落地易烊千玺就开口喊他，「王俊凯，你干嘛？」

　　一口京腔念起王俊凯的名字时，尾音总是特别勾人，发泄过后的余韵还在，易烊千玺有些发懒，说话时的声音更是酥酥软软的，听得王俊凯脚步一顿，「我先去冲个澡哈……」

　　闻言易烊千玺挑起眉，抬腿踩在王俊凯大腿上，脚趾掐住对方的腿裤，扯了扯，眼神朝自己的腹部扫去，又抬眼盯着王俊凯，「你管弄不管清啊哥？」

　　王俊凯看向躺在床上的小祖宗，衣服大敞双腿大开，活色生香任君采撷的模样，忍不住咽了咽口水，连忙抽过床头的纸巾，「哎！清清清！」

　　待到王俊凯仔细擦拭，还贴心地替易烊千玺把内裤给穿上后，本来躺平任擦的小祖宗忽然一把拉过王俊凯的手，在对方跌趴在自己身上后双脚也缠了上去，腰腿使劲一扭，两人上下位置又颠倒了过来，多亏平常跟胖虎玩摔角练习，易烊千玺这一翻毫无障碍。

　　「还没完呢哥，」易烊千玺坐在王俊凯腰胯上，手撑在他胸口，一点一点地弯下身子趴到王俊凯面前，像极了只蓄势待发的小豹子，「说好了我有东西要送你。」

　　「刚刚不是送过了嘛？」王俊凯觉得他快窒息了，被易烊千玺浑身散发出的魅力跟贺尔蒙搞到无法FU吸！易烊千玺衬衫解了几颗钮扣松松垮垮地挂在身上，王俊凯的视线往下瞥就能看见白嫩嫩的锁骨，还有那两颗在饱满胸膛上突起的小肉粒，更不用说自己双手正扶着易烊千玺光裸的两条腿了。

　　「您还挺容易满足啊？」

　　尽管被易烊千玺迷得七荤八素，脑袋跟肢体都快不能自理，但王俊凯对于辨别易烊千玺的情绪波动还是非常有信心的，当那个您字一出口，王俊凯就知道易烊千玺要怼他了。不过王俊凯倒是不晓得自己哪里又惹这小祖宗不开心了。

　　懒得等王俊凯想出答案，易烊千玺把对方搭在自己腿上的手拉到屁股摆着，低头就要去脱王俊凯裤子，寓意已经很明显，「我们继续吧。」

　　「诶？」继续？继续什么？是他想的那样吗？王俊凯想到那些更进一步不可描述的画面，脑子里已经在旋转跳跃我闭着眼，但这种原则性的问题还是得严肃面对！王俊凯连忙握住易烊千玺的手，「等等！」

　　一再被打断自己的企图，让易烊千玺皱起眉头，抿着嘴看向王俊凯，「等啥？」

　　感受到易烊千玺的不满，王俊凯小心翼翼地开口，眨巴着桃花眼，露出小虎牙，显尽这张精致脸蛋的优势，尽量让自己看起来讨喜点，「等你十八岁……？」

　　然而易烊千玺选择略过眼前漂亮脸蛋儿的存在感，一掌拍上王俊凯胸口，「你都十九了还没点儿想法？王俊凯你是不是有病！」说完还意有所指地瞄向某处，尽管那个地方几分钟前才刚证明过自己。

　　易烊千玺真的好气好气哦，都特地上网研究了正确的睡觉姿势跟方法，还做了全方位准备，一扑二推三骑啥的，咋就是没办法实际操练呢？枉费他为了要帮他家大哥庆生而精心献上自己，换做别人那得多荣幸啊！

　　王俊凯听幺儿在质疑自己，脸上一个大写的委屈！易易我不是我没有，但你只是个孩子啊！

　　易烊千玺一听就不服，我可是心理年龄39岁的大佬！你才孩子，你全家都孩子！

　　王俊凯不知道是想起到了什么，猫纹又爬上双颊，「是是是，我全家都是孩子，你也是我家的老幺，我家的宝贝儿。」不知道什么时候王俊凯的儿化音也讲得顺口了，大概就跟易烊千玺如今也会说几句重庆话一样。

　　「王俊凯！」看到王俊凯一副没个正行的模样，易烊千玺不乐意了，「跟你说正事呢！」

　　又是这个表情！平常王俊凯整天缠着自己撒娇卖萌装可爱，也就在自己作妖或是脑洞清奇时才会露出这副大哥的模样，又是无奈又是宠溺包容的。现在王俊凯摆出这脸是什么意思？觉得自己在闹？那个整天对自己上手的人怕不是王俊凯你的双胞胎哦？

　　见易烊千玺抿着唇瞠着眼，一副要把自己憋死的阵势，王俊凯心里的警铃大作，欺天负地都不能让自家幺儿受一丁点委屈是他近年来的人生宗旨好吧！王俊凯连忙扶抱着易烊千玺的腰背坐起身，背靠着床头让两人面对面，轻柔地啄吻对方抿成一条线的唇，鼻尖跟额头相碰，一双桃花眼里盛着柔情似水，盯着易烊千玺，「没闹，我听你说呢。」

　　王俊凯的人生准则大概是为了易烊千玺制定的。本来嘛，妈妈说25岁以前不可以谈恋爱，遇上了易烊千玺，他16岁就谈了恋爱；别人靠在他身上不舒服，到了易烊千玺这，就变成了他王俊凯喜欢靠在别人身上不然不舒服。现在还得改变他在易烊千玺成年前为自己守住的底线，也不能怪王俊凯这么小心翼翼了。

　　「王俊凯，」

　　易烊千玺从来就不担心自己跟王俊凯，一个北电一个中戏会阻碍他们什么，直到开学后认识了新同学，虽然也才十来天，可足够易烊千玺听那些大一新生从学业讨论到爱情了，听说许多人都是上了大学和中学时期的对象分手，作为大佬是该嗤之以鼻的，但易烊千玺心里总是莫名堵得荒。

　　哪怕是天天跟王俊凯微信语音又视频，但两人终究时常分开，能见面的机会随着事业上升跟年龄增长而明显减少。

　　难得的见面又是王俊凯生日的好时机，易烊千玺早就在心里盘算要把能做的事都给先做了，又有啥不可呢？某个执着于大哥身分跟奇怪坚持的人，把自己全身上下都摸了透，就是死不进行最后一步，说什么我们易易快点成年就好啦！

　　易烊千玺可不这么认为，成年与否说到底只是个数字罢了，浮于表面的界线，真要看的话他户口本上还早成年了呢！哪有人真会因为正巧出世6570天就瞬间心智双全呢？内心的历程他走得够多够远了，身体的需求也随着思慕时常叫嚣，现在，易烊千玺觉得他准备好了。尽管他依然是那个睡觉要抱着娃娃的老幺。

　　「我们做吧。」

　　光是想起易烊千玺的人，哪怕只是在外边听见了这个名字，王俊凯的心都能软得一蹋胡涂，更不用说人此刻就在自己面前，床边的立灯勾勒着易烊千玺的侧脸，英气的轮廓更显坚毅，清透的琥珀色瞳紧盯着自己，眼底闪着晶亮满是认真。王俊凯知道，他的幺儿是真的考虑好了，选在自己生日这天，并且势在必行。

　　王俊凯就没能拒绝得了易烊千玺，这次也不例外。

　　如果此时面前有镜子，那王俊凯会发现他的脸上写尽了温柔，情意泛滥的桃花眼像是看着世界珍宝般缱绻，似饱含露珠的初生嫩芽般柔软，直盯得易烊千玺耳尖通红。王俊凯捧着易烊千玺的双颊，在两人双唇距离归零前低低地说声：好。

　　明明不是第一次感受彼此肌肤的温度，心头却荡漾的似两人初吻，在练习室的角落说着悄悄话，趁没人注意时飞快地吻过双唇，脸颊跟耳根都发红发烫，心里轻飘飘像兵乓球蹦得老高，下坠时又如羽毛般轻轻跌落心田，梨涡浅浅虎牙荡漾。

　　口腔内被重重扫过，从小心试探到攻城略地，易烊千玺感觉到王俊凯吮吻他的唇珠，又舔过他的牙齿，舌尖探进来和他交缠，对方的气息占据他的味蕾，温热的掌心揉过他的腰侧、腹肌，拉扯他的乳首，衬衫不知道何时被解开褪下，空调的冷意打上易烊千玺裸露的肌肤，跟王俊凯在他身躯摸索的热度相互抗衡。

　　王俊凯掌心在他线条流畅扎实的后腰上来回游移，指尖试探性地撩开底裤边缘，朝双臀间的缝隙摸去。

　　「别、」易烊千玺按住王俊凯的手腕，阻止那继续探近的手指，耳尖泛红，「你别动！」

　　啊？王俊凯眉心轻蹙，说要做的是易烊千玺，把人撩出火了要喊停的也是易烊千玺，难不成这才是真正的生日惊喜？

　　无视王俊凯满脸问号，易烊千玺跳下床蹲在柜子前翻找，等王俊凯看清楚易烊千玺手中拿的是什么后，已经从问号转为震惊的表情包，瞪大双眼想问易烊千玺是怎么从胖虎眼皮底下偷渡这些东西带回家的。

　　「千玺……」

　　「你你你别说话！」易烊千玺都不知道哪来的勇气，反正不是梁静茹给的，拿了东西扑回床上，打算脱王俊凯衣服来转移注意力，以免某人说出任何他不想回答的问题。

　　看着易烊千玺不只耳朵、连脸颊都开始涨红，王俊凯亮着虎牙很配合地扒掉自己的衣裤，顺手也把易烊千玺最后一件给脱了，还能分点心思想到幸好这位小可爱买的不是榴莲味的润滑液，不然真是没办法好好交流了。

　　「千玺啊千玺──」内心澎拜柔软的情绪不知道要如何表述，只能抱住眼前的人亲了又亲，两人视线交会时言语也不是那么重要了，双方其实都在为了这天做准备的，无论是易烊千玺早置办好的必需物，还是王俊凯向那几位高能哥哥讨教来的基础知识。

　　易烊千玺双膝跨跪在王俊凯两侧，王俊凯的手沾着冰凉湿润的液体，小心地摸索着他臀缝间的皱褶，中指尖每没入一分，就细细观察易烊千玺的表情，怕他有任何不适。

　　手指插入半截，里头的肉又热又软，紧紧夹住王俊凯的手，光是想到这点就能让王俊凯白嫩的脸颊变得红扑扑的，咽了口水，稍微抽动下手指，易烊千玺抓在他双肩上的手忽然施力，口中含糊的哼了声，王俊凯吓得抽出手，生怕弄疼了他。

　　易烊千玺感觉到王俊凯的动作，低下头，就看见一双饱含水光、眼尾勾人的桃花眼紧盯着自己，余光瞄到王俊凯胯间跟那张美貌无法联想在一起的巨物，再想想刚刚进去的手指，忍不住眼皮直跳，闭眼咬牙，「你快点儿弄好呀！」

　　总算在易烊千玺说出不会就换我来！之前，王俊凯成功迈进第三根手指，而那本来窄小的穴口，则是被润滑液弄得湿漉漉，泛红却柔软，手指能明显感受到肠道柔嫩的内侧，易烊千玺本来抿着嘴、鼻子大力呼气，不想透露出一点叫声，却在王俊凯某根手指忽然弓起时憋不住了，「啊……」

　　酥麻甜腻的呻吟脱口而出，体内像是有股小电流，以王俊凯按压那处为中心，四处蔓延，窜上后腰跟下腹，易烊千玺掐在王俊凯肩膀的手跟腰都软了，整个人挂在王俊凯身上。

　　王俊凯看着易烊千玺的反应就像受到鼓舞一样，手指朝同一处戳挖，易烊千玺双手环扣住王俊凯的颈子，脸埋在他肩膀上，身体随着他手指的动作颤抖着，不只是身后传来陌生的麻痒快感，前边性器更是跟王俊凯的碰在一起，火热的温度得不到纾解更让人不知所措。

　　「凯……小凯……」易烊千玺不知道身后传来的诡异麻痒感到底正不正常，只知道自己的身体燥得慌，不上不下的，耳边似乎还能听见王俊凯手指在他身体里搅弄的水声，让他想快点结束这个窘境，「行了……」

　　听见易烊千玺埋在自己颈窝传出低哑的明示以及忍不住收缩绞着自己手指的入口，王俊凯侧过头用力亲了亲易烊千玺的颈背，揽着易烊千玺的腿根将人往上提，柔软的臀肉蹭在他勃起的性器上，王俊凯掐着易烊千玺半边臀，昂起的顶端就这样蹭过暴露在外湿热柔软的穴口，易烊千玺身体向前倾躲了开来。

　　「我的祖宗诶！」王俊凯固定住易烊千玺的腰，防止有人三番两次的闪躲，「又怎么了这是？」

　　「你你你你不用戴套、套子的吗？」

　　哦！王俊凯一兴奋紧张起来还真给忘了。捞过易烊千玺连同润滑液扔在床上的安全套，刚看见外包装盒上的字，王俊凯忽然又失去表情控制的能力，「易易，你这买的尺寸不对吧？」

　　「啊？」易烊千玺有时候真的挺不明白自家队长的笑点还有表情失控的时机点，都这种时候了闹哪样啊，「什么鬼，我照着你的尺寸买的好吧。」天知道他在马云爸爸上找了多久，研究了一番订货人写何其萌才拍下的，鬼知道他经历了什么。

　　「千玺啊……」王俊凯笑得眼睛都快不见了，拿着盒子在易烊千玺面前晃了晃，「这个超大号你当我是驴啊？可以塞手臂了哟啧啧啧！」脑中闪过某位高能团王姓哥哥偶然提起关于避孕套的黄色笑话，王俊凯嘴边的笑意更深。

　　「那还不是因为……」易烊千玺想起即将被童颜巨屌支配的恐惧，又看到王俊凯一脸得瑟，总算明白过来自己干了什么蠢事，「瞧把你能的！」

　　「那你帮我戴呗易易——」王俊凯笑得一脸无害，却是挺着胯把存在感十足的性器又往易烊千玺的屁股顶。

　　易烊千玺连脖子都红了，咬着唇瞪了王俊凯一眼，「我不要！」

　　王俊凯也不再强求，摸摸小羊仔的背脊给他顺顺毛，安抚地亲吻他的嘴角，戴上套子后手指滑进易烊千玺的股间，朝那温热湿润的小穴按了按，烫人的性器前端也顶上来轻轻磨蹭，「千玺……」王俊凯在他红透的耳边低语，「现在反悔还来得及。」

　　易烊千玺不想示弱，挺直身体向后拉开了点跟王俊凯间的距离，「但你现在反悔已经来不及了。」歪头嘴边扯出一个调皮的弧度，露出单边的小梨涡，扳开臀瓣，另一手握着王俊凯的性器，慢慢往下坐。

　　然而三根手指的粗细果然还是没法跟实物相提并论，易烊千玺只感觉到有什么大又硬热的东西撑开自己，奇异的紧绷感让易烊千玺的脸都皱起来了，腰肢不敢再往下沉。

　　看易烊千玺一脸难受的模样，还有那里紧紧绞着像是在拒绝异物入侵，王俊凯甚至是连前端都还没完全插进去，随时要被挤出来，易烊千玺咬着唇憋气的表情也让他内心着急，「要不我们还是……」

　　「你闭嘴。」王俊凯话还没说完，易烊千玺就抬手摀住他的嘴，咬牙狠心往下坐，在前端的冠状擦过穴口进到里面时，易烊千玺难耐地哼出声，背脊上都冒了一层薄汗。

　　王俊凯握住易烊千玺盖在自己嘴上的手，在他掌心落下绵密轻柔的吻，手指卡进指间缝隙，十指交叠拉开易烊千玺的手，又吻过他手腕内侧，细啄而上，将人拉近自己，一路含吻他的手臂、肩头、锁骨，最后将易烊千玺的手搭在自己肩上，揽着他的腰，一手托着他的臀，抬头准确地找到易烊千玺的唇。

　　细致粘腻的亲密让易烊千玺瞬间放松很多，心头暖洋洋的，注意力集中在王俊凯和他交缠的唇舌上，所有不安和颤栗都在王俊凯怀里被悄然释放，像是轻手轻脚地扭开瓶盖，里头酝酿许久的气体鼓噪着从缝隙溜出来，一瞬间脱出束缚，轻了好多。借着身体的重量，易烊千玺腰一软，总算是把王俊凯那儿都吞进去了。

　　终于紧密的结合让两人都呼出口气，相交的地方又热又胀，易烊千玺稍微挪动了下身体，立刻被王俊凯大力按住，低沈带着明显情欲的声线：「你别乱动！」

　　感觉到蛰伏于自己体内的凶器，易烊千玺就是按捺不住想逃离的冲动，知道王俊凯在给他适应的时间，等待的时间度秒如年，易烊千玺下意识地吞咽口水，「那、那你动一动啊？」

　　「嘶……」性器被柔软的肠壁收缩挤压，王俊凯倒抽口气，看着易烊千玺小羊崽般无辜迷茫的脸，王俊凯心头一软，凑上前咬了口他微微起伏的胸，下身小幅度地往上顶，易烊千玺双手捧着王俊凯埋在他胸前的脑袋，感受对方的炽热一寸寸凿开自己。

　　鼻腔间随着王俊凯试探性地挺动发出短促且低沉的闷哼，易烊千玺忍不住抬起屁股想要抽离，腰胯却被王俊凯摁住，火热的器物借着姿势的契合深深顶入，「哈啊！」易烊千玺憋不住喘出了声，醉人的酥麻嗓音直撩进人心底，王俊凯感觉不太妙了，想看这个人在自己怀里发出更多难耐的声响，哭泣的性感的、双眼泛红闪着泪光的，最好是能让那张英气凛然的脸孔染上情欲的色彩。

　　「易易，」王俊凯脑袋蹭了蹭易烊千玺前胸，随后抬眼用饱含春色的桃花眼看着他，柔软的语调喊着易烊千玺，像只撒娇争宠的奶猫，但动作可没这么软萌，「我忍不住了——」手护着易烊千玺的背把人放倒在床上，王俊凯扣住易烊千玺纤细精悍的腰，猛然往内一顶。

　　大概是看出王俊凯的面部表情犹如明知犯错却无意改过的猫崽们，对于王俊凯忽然压上来的动作跟瞬间转变的视角并没有太大的意外，却还是被贯穿体内的火辣触感给吓了跳，吸着鼻子手胡乱地抓住王俊凯扣着自己腰的手臂，眼角晕红，还没来得及组织起言语，就被接下来奋力抽插的性器给撞得说不出话。

　　王俊凯的视线在易烊千玺身上逡巡，硬朗的脸部轮廓、弧度性感的锁骨、恰到好处的肌肉纹理，全让王俊凯把持不住。白皙的少年肌肤染上一阵潮红，腰胯被双手掐着的地方却泛着一圈白，王俊凯却没能顾上手劲的控制，只觉得包裹自己肉刃的那里又湿又紧，软软的嫩肉绞着他敏感的性器，让人克制不了在里头大进大出狠狠索求的冲动。

　　易烊千玺没能体会到对方侵占自己身体的快感，甚至觉得方才手指进入时的酥麻只是昙花一现，他只感受到王俊凯像烙铁一样的坚硬频频捅开自己的身体，股间热呼呼的摩擦让他觉得有些疼，但盯着王俊凯的脸似乎能有所缓解。

　　谁让王俊凯哪哪都长得合乎他审美标准呢？易大佬有些自暴自弃地想，这是颜控的人性泯灭还是男朋友高颜值下的道德沦丧。

　　「啊！」在易烊千玺觉得第一次做爱大概都是这样始于疼痛也终于疼痛全靠美颜撑场时，王俊凯不晓得忽然戳到哪个地方，先前品味过由体内深处酸麻至腹腔的酥爽再次出现，易烊千玺没来得及忍住声音，腻死人的呻吟脱口而出，后穴也跟着缩紧，似乎想留住那阵让人失神的快感。

　　王俊凯也被易烊千玺这声给拉回理智，「是不是疼？」

　　易烊千玺摇头，身体因王俊凯停下动作而感到空虚难耐，双腿缠上王俊凯的腰，腿跟踹了踹他的屁股，声音软绵绵的，丹凤眼透着欲望，「刚才那儿……」

　　「千玺，你别招我啊……」明白自家幺儿的意思，王俊凯眼神暗了暗，双手撑着易烊千玺的膝窝将他的腿往胸前压，练舞的身体很柔软的接受这个动作，而王俊凯也能更清楚地看见两人交合的地方了，性器从软热的穴口抽出，那处红艳艳的紧缩吞吐，王俊凯盯着眼匡发红，咽着口水又一次小心地插进去，寻着刚才让易烊千玺喊出声的敏感点。

　　几次来回的磨蹭顶弄，易烊千玺脚趾蜷曲，又哼哼几声，王俊凯低低的笑了，加大抽插的幅度，而每一下都刻意捅过那个让易烊千玺憋得眼睑通红的地方，看着易烊千玺抿唇闭眼硬是把呜咽吞回肚里的样子，王俊凯还真怕他把自己憋坏了。

　　「易易，你叫呀。」王俊凯放慢速度，硕大的前端缓缓碾磨过前列腺，易烊千玺浑身发麻酥软，软绵绵的呻吟就是含在嘴里不肯松口，王俊凯不依不挠，「易易……我想听……」

　　易烊千玺瞪了王俊凯一眼，「不要，叫出来一点儿也不酷。」

　　王俊凯帮自家幺儿的脑回路打一百分，也不跟他争，自行开始研究让易烊千玺叫出声的一百种方法，例如整个身体压上去，腰杆使劲摆动，小虎牙在易烊千玺身上又啃又咬，空出一只手握住易烊千玺的性器套弄，大拇指不时擦过顶端脆弱的隙口，在上头磨圈。

　　承受着前后两端的夹击，易烊千玺感觉身体很不受控，不论是王俊凯抚弄自己前面的手，还是那根一直在体内撩火的硬物，都让酥麻酸胀的快感一波波累加，全都积攒在深处，化作融化人心的热度，「哈……」

　　王俊凯放过易烊千玺被他舔得湿漉漉泛着水光的乳首，那里又红又肿，周遭还有着不明显的牙印。听见易烊千玺偶尔从唇缝中溢出的喘息，还有搭在自己背后的爪子陷进皮肉里，王俊凯觉得自己再努力点肯定能达成目标。捋起因为汗湿而覆在前额的刘海，精致无瑕的五官全无遮掩，眼尾绯红的桃花眸含情脉脉，却带着明显的侵略性紧盯着易烊千玺，王俊凯挺直身子，双手扳开易烊千玺的腿根，让私处大敞在自己面前，更能深入的插进里面。

　　后穴的皱褶都因为王俊凯的侵入而被扯平，周遭一圈嫣红，肏入时看似费劲地吞咽着外来的巨物，抽出时翻出的粉红内壁却像是挽留般殷勤缩动，还能看见润滑液因为操干而产生的白沫，沽滋水声融入肉体的拍击声中，淫靡一片。

　　「哈、哈……」易烊千玺气息不稳，感觉自己快被顶翻，随着王俊凯的挺进力道而身体上滑，随后又会马上被王俊凯牢牢抓回来，臀肉紧贴王俊凯的胯部，耳边好似还能听见囊袋拍在臀部上的啪声，由内而外延续的麻痒挺让人难受，尤其是每次王俊凯顶过某处时，总有种快射精的错觉。

　　易烊千玺控制不住喘息跟呜咽呻吟，满屋子都甜腻腻的，一手揪着床单，另一手摸上被王俊凯冷落的分身撸弄，眼神迷蒙地看向王俊凯，只见对方眉头轻皱，汗水沿着高而精致的鼻尖低落，白皙的脸庞泛着红晕，肩宽窄腰的身体覆盖着精实的肌肉曲线，易烊千玺忍不住朝王俊凯伸手，「小凯……」

　　王俊凯鼻息粗重，下身卖力朝里捣弄，空出手抓住易烊千玺的与他十指紧扣，顺势倾身向前将他的手压在易烊千玺脸侧，单手按着易烊千玺的腰腹，猛然肏动。

　　「哼嗯……」王俊凯重心压上来感觉更加深入了，每一下顶进深处的肉刃都像打桩一样重重挺进，内脏受到压迫般感觉腹腔内都躁动不已，易烊千玺眼角湿润嫣红，一副快被肏哭的模样，惹得王俊凯更急切的在紧致火热的通道内抽插，易烊千玺的哽咽喘气又软又轻，像小猫咪的呜呜声硬是被他顶的断断续续，语不成调。

　　随着王俊凯的顶弄，易烊千玺配合着频率扭腰，跟王俊凯相握的手心都出了汗，又湿又热，另只手握着自己的欲望使劲搓揉，易烊千玺微张着嘴仰着颈子，喉结上下滑动，胸口随着喘息起伏，小腿胡乱踢动，感觉在自己体内冲撞的硬物直戳在让他崩溃的那处，濒临射精的前夕让他脑子一片空白，如同漂浮在海中时遇上浮木，只能紧紧抓住王俊凯。

　　「啊……」易烊千玺双眼紧闭，仰着脸拱起腰，一瞬间酥麻的感觉侵占下肢，体内的酸胀全化成温热麻痒涌向下腹，浊白半透明的液体射了出来，沾上两人的小腹，痉挛的脚趾舒缓开来，指尖却还残留着麻痹感。

　　易烊千玺达到高潮后，紧跟着收缩的穴口更让人无法自拔，王俊凯牢牢扣住易烊千玺的腿根，朝还紧紧绞着自己的肉壁里大力冲撞。而刚高潮后身体十分敏感的易烊千玺，对还埋在体内搅弄的凶器很是不满，喘着气睁开眼，本来下滑的嘴角在看见王俊凯气息紊乱又认真盯着自己操干的样子，忽然就扬起了笑容，像酿了蜜一样甜，两个小梨涡清清浅浅，「小凯——」带着情欲后的慵懒声线，又有着一丝撒娇的柔软，喊着他的名。

　　这一声叫唤两浅梨涡，直接命中王俊凯心房，按着易烊千玺的腿，将自己深深地送入，身体一抖全都射进了里面。

　　看着王俊凯因释放的快感而闭起醺红的桃花眼，仰起的脖子弧度如天鹅颈般优美颀长，易烊千玺才刚兴起想咬个两口的念头，身体已经快一步凑上前啃，舌尖尝到王俊凯肌肤的温度夹带一丝汗水的咸，王俊凯任由他乱咬，轻喘着气抚摸易烊千玺的后颈。

　　易烊千玺松开他，浑身发懒地躺回床上，盯着王俊凯又是一阵笑，伸手拨开王俊凯落在额前的几缕发丝，手贴上王俊凯的脸颊，「王俊凯，你是我的了。」

　　看着那双满是笑意的琥珀眸，还有百看不厌的小梨涡，王俊凯蹭了蹭他的手心，随后低下头吻住易烊千玺，交换了个绵密缱绻的吻，虎牙荡漾，「你这傻小子。」

　　

 

　　

后续：

 

　　易烊千玺懒洋洋地瘫在床上，顾及到第一次不想让人负担太重，王俊凯抱着人胡乱蹭了番又重重亲了几口，便起身想抱人去洗澡。

　　易烊千玺任由他拉着起来，摊开双手，狡黠的目光盯着王俊凯，俨然就是等人抱着服侍的小少爷，然而才刚被人抱下床，身后奇怪的感觉让易烊千玺的笑容僵住了，推开王俊凯跳到地上，脸色不豫地看向他，「王俊凯你没戴套！」

　　「这不能怪我啊易易！」王俊凯委屈，「刚进去没两下套子就要掉不掉的很怪嘛！我就给摘了呀。」

　　你还有理了啊！易烊千玺森气！「怪我啰？」

　　王俊凯心里想的是还真得怪你买个超大号，但敢想不敢言，连忙讨好的凑上去，「怪我怪我！」

　　「滚！」

　　「易易我错了！」被易烊千玺推开的王俊凯努力不懈地又把人抱回怀里，顺手捞过刚才扔在床边的手机，「我现在就叫小马哥去给我们买！」

　　「王俊凯你有病！」看着王俊凯真的播了微信通话，易烊千玺一掌拍掉他的手机，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

　　「易易，别气啦，下次换我买好不？亲一个呗——嗯嘛！」

　　「别碰我！」

　　「哎，那去洗澡吧，我会好好帮你洗干净的易易。」

　　「我不要！」易烊千玺没挣扎两下，就被王俊凯扛起来打包进浴室，没多久哗啦啦的水声就夹杂着一些暧昧的喘息低吟。

　　「……」被遗忘在电话那头的小马哥默默切掉通话，假装自己刚刚啥都没听见。

 


End file.
